Animal Masked Assailants
Fox Mask, Tiger Mask, and Lamb Mask are a trio of crossbow-wielding hitmen and the main antagonists of the 2011 black comedy slasher film You're Next. They were hired by Crispian Davison and Felix Davison to kill their family, so they could collect the inheritance. Fox was portrayed by Lane Hughes, Tiger was portrayed by Simon Barrett and Lamb was portrayed by L.C. Holt Appearances Fox Tom is a 6' 1" Mexican male with blue eyes, short brown hair, and a medium length beard. He wears a white and pink fox/wolf mask, two dark colored jackets, faded jeans, black fingerless gloves, and black shoes. Tiger Tiger Mask is slightly taller than Fox Mask, he has very short hair with a short beard. He wears a white and pink Tiger mask, a dark colored hunting jacket, matching pants, black gloves, and black boots. Lamb Craig is a 5' 11" white male with hazel eyes and a buzz cut. He wears a white lamb mask with slits near the eyes, black half-face mask, dark colored sweater and pants, grey hunting vest, and combat boots. Personalities Fox Lamb Biography Killing the Neighbors A couple get done having sex and separate. While the guy showers, the girl puts on some music and fixes herself a drink. While she's drinking, she is killed off-screen by an unseen assailant. The man gets out of the shower and finds the words "You're Next" written in blood on his sliding glass door. He then notices the girl's dead body, but before he can react, he is murdered by Lamb Mask. The Davison Family Nightmare As Audrey and Paul Davison are moving their luggage into a Missouri vacation home, Audrey hears footsteps coming from upstairs. Frightened, she leaves the house while Paul goes to check it out. He grabs a fire poker and scopes the upstairs before being startled by one of his sons, Crispian. Assuming it was just him, they go back downstairs, unaware of the door opening behind them. Later that night, as Audrey is getting a drink, Tiger Mask watches her from outside. When she turns to look, he's gone. The Davison family are having dinner, when Aimee Davison's boyfriend, Tariq notices something outside. He goes to the window to check it out, but an arrow flies through and kills him. The family notices, and more arrows come flying through the window, damaging property and causing a panic. Crispian's wife, Erin tells everyone to use a chair as a shield to get to the other side of the room, which they do, but Drake gets an arrow in the back after pushing his mother out of the way. Despite the protest from Erin, the family decide that one of them has to make a run for the car. With Drake injured, Aimee decides to go, but when she does, she runs right into a wire strung across the doorway and it cuts her throat. Paul takes Audrey upstairs and lays her on the bed before going back downstairs. When he leaves, Fox Mask emerges from under the bed and kills her with the machete, leaving the same bloody message on the wall ("You're Next"). He then hides back under the bed. Kelly goes upstairs to look around and eventually looks under the bed. Fox Mask pops out and scares her away, she runs out the front door and passed Lamb Mask to the neighbors house. She pounds on the sliding glass door as Lamb Mask gets closer to her, however it's no use as the neighbor, Erik, is dead. Lamb Mask punches her through the glass and swings the axe into her head. He then sits down on the couch, either admiring his work or listening to the music. Tiger's Death While Erin is running to arm everyone with weapons, she is tripped up by Tiger Mask, who then breaks through the window and tries to murder her with an axe. Erin rolls out of the way and kicks Tiger in the groin, stunning him. She then proceeds to beat him to death with a meat tenderizer. After killing him, Erin unmasks him and asks if anyone knows who he is. Lamb's Death While Felix and Zee run out to look for Erin on the road, Lamb notices the open window and proceeds to look into it. However, he is surprised by Erin who stabs him in the head with a knife. He walks backwards a little ways before succumbing to the wound and collapsing. Fox's Death As Fox makes his way through the basement to look for Erin, he is met with a repeating camera flash. He continues on until Erin hits him in the head with a log, knocking him down. She then proceeds to beat him to a bloody pulp with the log. Victims *1: Talia | Unknown, killed off-screen. (Unknown, presumably Lamb Mask) *2: Erik | Killed with machete. (Lamb Mask) *3: Tariq | Shot in the head with a crossbow. (Unknown, presumably Lamb Mask) *4: Aimee Davison | Throat slit on razor wire. (Unknown) *5: Aubrey Davison | Stabbed in the head with machete. (Fox Mask) *6: Kelly Davison | Axed in the head. (Lamb Mask) *7: Paul Davison | Throat slit with machete. (Fox Mask) Weapons *Machete (Signature weapon of Fox Mask, though it was used once by Lamb to kill Erik and supposedly Talia.) *Axe (Used by Tiger and Lamb) *Crossbows (Used by Fox and Lamb, unconfirmed if Tiger used one.) Trivia *Though in the credits, he is referred to as Fox Mask, his mask looks more like a wolf. So much so, that some people call him Wolf Mask, and even some merchandise refers to him as such. Category:Assassins Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Murderer Category:Partners in Crime Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Siblings Category:Stalkers Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Trickster Category:Vandals Category:Wrathful